


【惊寡】Escape（NC-17）

by hjznet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: 天主教修女x忏悔的女杀手paro车，我流意识流车





	【惊寡】Escape（NC-17）

设定：天主教修女x忏悔的女杀手paro

 

正文：

 

在离河边一英里处有一座孤零零的修道院，虽然算不上破烂但也绝对也不是富丽堂皇，只能称得上干净而已。每日就那么周而复始、按部就班地鸣着钟，做着祷告的修女与进修的修女穿着朴素甚至可以说是粗劣的服装，她们没有那么多经济来源，基本是靠自给自足做些不违背教义的短工来维持生计。

 

Carol就是是修道院里其中一位见习修女，已经发过四次复愿的她，没有意外的话，在一年后的发愿仪式上会发永愿，将一生献给天主。她的身世与其他大部分修女有所不同，她是弃儿，也许是家境过于贫穷无力负担，也许是嫌弃她是一名在逃亡路上浪费体力的幼儿，总之，自她记事起便是居住在这个哥特式建筑中，她本该生存在的农舍环境，至近也是在两三公里外了。

 

也许这对她来说是件挺走运的事，毕竟这个兵荒马乱的年代，总是修道院比普通人家更安全，在她为数不多的外出经历中，她见到了不少做皮肉生意的女性，比她还要幼小的雏妓和堪为她祖母的老年妓女——后者往往还会充当皮条客的身份，来赚取一星半点的中介费。

 

忘了介绍，Carol尚未满18，处在一个很好的年岁里，等待向主献上她的一生。

 

其实她很懵懂，同时也十分莽撞，多年沉寂拖沓的宗教节奏只教会了她表现得贞洁纯真且充满信仰，但实际上她常常思考天主——这个神献处女前仆后继的婚誓对象，真正存在什么意义。这显得她像是一个无神论者，这是不被允许的，她识趣地没有表现出来，况且，因为神而存在着的修道院和教堂做了许多有益于常人的事，譬如接收了许多像她这样的孤儿。

 

所以她很情愿继续作为一名修女呆住修道院里，哪怕不能够领神职，但至少可以免去嫁人的烦恼，在她挨家挨户兜售修道院中的众人一起做的手工时，她撞见过不止一次暗娼门内的事，对男人产生了更加的厌恶。尽管她为自己对其他女性的身体产生渴求的欲望感到羞耻，但她更不愿意勉强自己的意愿成为一名为男子所拥有的主妇，虽说停留在修道院中名义上献给了天主，可她不是神献处女，她仍旧是与他人没有亲密关系的独立个体，所谓的仆人，也不过是向常人宣讲天主的威严，真正所做的事全是为了自己和周围的人。

 

前文已经说过了，Carol是一名尚且年幼且生性莽撞的少女，尽管出落得窈窕，可比之沉静的修女们，喜好在外面奔走的她显得粗粝许多，标志身份的白色衣袍并不能遮掩她为山水市井浸润的烟火气息和与飞禽走兽相熟的野性。她的金发常常泄露在外，被院长Mother Wendy教导过不止一次了，但她不由自主地故我着，这让她与Natasha的第一次见面显得更加有些不伦不类。

 

修道院一英里外的河并不大，但是源起一条大江，顺流而下个人虽然稀奇，但也不无可能。发现了那个在河水中起起伏伏的身影的Carol，便一跃入水将河水中攀着浮木随之打旋的人捞了起来，是一名神志已不甚明了但还能睁眼片刻才晕过去的女性，并且她所拥有的一双绿色瞳孔在Carol的心中留下了划痕。

 

这位女性十分娇小，但是拥有曼妙的身材，在Carol将她缓缓背回修道院时，后背所受到的柔软的挤压和手接触到的弧度与紧翘充分地证明了这一点。Carol尽量管住自己汹涌澎湃的心潮，可是背上的人搭在肩上无力垂下的手触碰到自己为宽袍所遮掩的胸口时，她的耳边仍旧响起了从第三根肋骨下传来的鸣鼓声。好在一回到修道院便有了擅长治疗的年长修女接了过去进行诊断。

 

令Carol感到意外的是，这位突然的访客并没有在醒来后离开修道院，而是同自己一样发了暂誓做了一名见习修女，白色的衣袍掩住她的曲线，这让Carol略微感到可惜，但是看到那双漂亮的绿眼睛常常出现在自己面前时，她就没有那么关注那点可惜的情绪了。

 

" Natasha Romanoff."在Carol询问的时候，这位带着成熟风韵的女性看着神像略微犹豫后开了口。

" Call me Carol, please. That's my first name. It may be uncredible that I have no family name, I know. But I don't know whom my parents are."

" Neither do I."识趣地闭上了嘴没有追问Natasha为何没有父母却拥有姓氏——无论是谁，无论如何，父母都是孤儿的疼痛点。

 

Natasha对任何人都是寡言少语满是防备的样子，在医师为她检查身体时裸露出的伤痕让善良的修女们尽管害怕但也体谅她，在看到Natasha对Carol要更亲近一些时也就默许了Carol在非必要呆在修道院的时间和Natasha待在一起，或是去河边或是去集市，只不过Carol总是在外出时张扬着她的金发，而Natasha却如同一个恪守礼制度过了半百岁月的人将自己裹得严严实实甚至还会遮住那张见之忘俗的容貌。

 

她一定是在躲着什么人。

 

Carol做着猜测，她实在不该产生好奇心，这过剩的精力已经被批评过多次，但她按捺不住，尤其是对象还是她十分喜欢甚至怀疑自己受到了迷惑的Natasha。她们共同洗漱、沐浴、做工、游玩，Carol感觉在这个过程中她几乎将对Natasha的喜欢转变为了爱，Natasha富有故事的身体与满是神秘感的行为，为她本来就出色的容颜更加增色。

 

但是，Natasha一定有什么问题，这点毋庸置疑却又探究不出，直到某个夏日的降临。

 

早晨时候和Natasha一同前去集市采购了修道院所需的日用用品的Carol在集市上就发现了不对劲，Natasha在之前尽管不乐意进入集市，但没有像今天一般突然离开，追着回到修道院看到Natasha仍旧在院中，Carol才重新去了趟集市。但是，尽管她疑惑，也不过是猜测她所不能获悉的任何事情，只能更加地关注着。

 

然后看到了入夜时分从休憩处离开的身影，于是Carol跟了出去，前往的方向是空无一人的忏悔室。

 

/*

我一生走过的路

每当回首往事时

每一步留下的脚印

满是罪恶与过犯

忧伤的痛悔的心

不知将如何诉说

今天我要寻找向各各他陡坡路

 

主为了拯救我如此丑陋的人生

舍去了至尊的荣耀

抛弃天上的宝座

谦卑地背负了卑贱的奴仆形象

啊主的慈爱无法比拟

怎样比

 

耶稣啊我的主啊

慈爱的我的父神

从今天起唯把耶稣当作我的自豪

我余下的人生路要与主同行

为耶稣基督福音摆上一生不回头

*/

 

" What you need is confession, not praise. "Carol听她念诵完才开口，向前迈进几步几乎是贴到了耳畔。

 

" My sin can't be redeemed, I can only seek victory and hold my belief. "Natasha转过身看她，那双碧绿的瞳孔因为过近的距离映射出她的形象，让金黄色点缀在湖水中仿佛波光粼粼。

 

" What's your sin? "她将额头抵上面前成熟漂亮的女人，故意语气低迷呼出的气息暧昧湿润，加重了夏季自带的潮热，天主在上，她要犯罪了。

 

Carol曾经听闻教士与驴所干的一些勾当，但是她没有想过她也即将对神在之所进行玷污的行为。尽管她对天主没有那么虔诚的信仰，但是她是在这里长大的，她不希望会让抚养自己长大的Mother Wendy过分失望。但她已经吻上了Natasha的嘴唇，红润的柔软的双唇，似乎还是香甜的。她在诱惑Natasha向她承认罪行，用相贴的双唇，用交缠的躯体，含混着的言语表达出对方所犯下的罪行。

 

她解开Natasha的衣袍，方才掩藏的曲线暴露无遗，在Carol的手中贴合着。Carol因为做工而略微粗糙的手抚摸着这个女人的身体，感受到有轻微的抖动传来。她们几乎是不间断地亲吻着彼此，发丝纠缠在一起，在昏暗的油灯下映射出朝阳的色彩。Carol触碰那对挺立着的柔软的乳房，用不同于Natasha之前接触过的男子的轻柔力道缓缓地揉捏着，取悦着。

 

" Tell me your sin. "Carol挪开自己的嘴唇，移到红发的美人的耳边低语。然后在断断续续压抑的喘息中，有故事娓娓道来。

 

" I'm a killer. "在Carol亲吻上她的乳尖时她颤声说出了自己隐瞒的身份。胸口濡湿的感觉非常熟悉，那些曾经从她身上获取过快感的目标人物常常意图返回婴儿时期吮吸母乳，但这是首次出于她自身愿望的性爱，而且是一名女性，是一名远远年幼于她甚至未曾成年的少女。这样想着的Natasha感到一阵神经的颤动从乳尖到了蔓延到足底又升到了大脑让她的耳朵都轻微地抖了抖，而下方的甬道也有了液体润泽的意味。

 

Carol埋首在Natasha的胸口处，发丝盘旋在她的肩头同时也撩拨着Natasha敏感的皮肤，摩擦产生的痒意让舌尖的舔舐显得十分恰到好处，而被忽略的一边则需要抚慰。女人抓住上方的人停留在自己腰际的手，援引着向上带动着揉搓，" There have so many men who did such things on me, but none of them have given me the same feeling. "女人的声音已经不再冷静严酷，反而一阵单薄与充斥着情欲" I'm wet."

 

Carol伸出手指向下方探去，她能感受到自己也已经湿了，黏答答的液体从她这具没有尝试过情爱的身体中涌出，在她封闭的甬道中自发地滋润着，以期可以容纳进入的任何东西，她拨开了自己的阴唇向内刺了刺，液体滞黏地向外流动着，她抓住Natasha的手抚摸自己的凹陷处，柔软的杂乱的如同她本人一般混乱粗野的毛发和渴望着性的透明液体都在了Natasha的手上。" Nat, teach me. "

 

为情欲把控的少女彻底抛却了见习修女这样的身份，她不会发永誓了，她爱这样的冲动蛮横又温柔的体验。手指在她的下方小心试探着深浅与力度，她的阴道感受着Natasha每一个指节的形状，丈量着手指的长度，然后是受到撩拨和揉弄的阴蒂，快感侵袭着她的大脑，如潮水般汹涌澎湃，让所有的信仰都被抛之脑后洗涤得只剩下性事。达到顶峰很快，Natasha拨弄的手法驾轻就熟，惹来Carol的醋意，" Whom did you pratice your skills on? "她咬上女人的嘴唇，含混地开口。

 

"Sometimes myself, sometimes men." Natasha感觉到情液汹涌和骤然夹紧的阴道，很随意地用手指搅了搅才抽出，Carol潮吹了，失神的表情她也是见过不少但是这个少女尤为可口，所以她故意逗了逗她。" That was my occupation. " Carol听到这个补充，在意了她的语气和用词，从失神的状态中挣脱出来不顾腿间淌下的液体再次压在了Natasha的身上。

 

" Thanks to Nat, I've learnt well. "

 

然后埋下了头，用舌尖品尝身下的人的味道，舔弄肥厚的阴唇，和那颗豆似的凸起。大腿内侧被头发抚弄的痒意、私密处被舔弄的生理感受和心理混杂在一起，臀部被揉捏着，腿被曲起，在挑逗中仰头发出压抑过后微弱的吟哦，她学着那些在她为之做过口交的那些男人一样将没有擦拭还带着半干涸的淫水的手插进正在侍弄她的少女的发间，她们两具身体都满布着情欲的气味。

 

Carol带给她的性爱体验显然比她自己给少女的那么温柔和熟练，带着生涩和莽撞，在不间断地碾压阴蒂和抠挖阴道的过程中没有留给她任何休憩的时间，她们将忏悔变成了彻底的堕落，一个人远离了神，一个人只求胜利，她们将对神的敬爱抛弃在喷射出的湿滑液体中。画像和雕塑在昏沉中显得阴森，只有两具活色生香的躯体鲜活美丽，可审判者是阴森的，圣母像才是施以垂怜者，代人受过的耶稣基督钉在十字架上可被救赎者主动抛却了救赎的机会。屋内的目光，除了Carol和Natasha注视着彼此，其余都停留在她们这个交合着的整体，表达着对这不为天主所容许的渎神行为的憎恶，有声音审判。

 

" You cannot be forgiven."

 

是独自前来的Mother Wendy。

 

" You heretics should be burned on the stake! "

 

褪去衣物的白色躯体仿佛污秽让修女捂住了眼睛，语气深恶痛绝。两个人并未有太大的反应，Carol知道自己是让这位长辈失望了，但她也无能为力了。

 

" Mother Wendy, I won't beg your pardon because I know that you won't forgive me. But Nat and I aren't the witches, we are the nuns. It's the truth that we have violated lust caution. But it isn't enough to sentence us to death."

 

她们最终被放走了，淫乐的人不能在修道院中存在，但是也确如Carol所言她们罪不至死，尤其是一直袒护着Carol的Mother Wendy。她们所去的地方，除了她们本人和定居之所的邻居无人知道，也许最后她们也并没有能够成功地居住在一起，但是，谁知道呢？这个纷乱的时代下的两个美丽女人，也许可以保全自己，也许需要付出代价。她们在此时，更重要的身份是人类，其次才是女人。

 

注：

/**/：为赞美诗《我一生走过的路》

英文对话翻译：

1.

-娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫

-请叫我卡罗尔，那是我的名。我知道，也许没有姓氏有些令人难以置信，但是我确实不知道我的父母是谁。

-我也不知道。

2.

-你需要的是忏悔而非赞美诗。

-我的罪不能被救赎，我只能渴求胜利持有信仰。

-告诉我你的罪。

-我是一名杀手。

-曾经有很多男人在我身上做过同样的事，但是没有任何一个带给了我这样的感觉。

-我湿了。

-娜特，教我。

-你曾在谁的身上练习你的技能？

-有时候我自己，有时候那些男人。这是我的工作。

-多亏了娜特，我学得很好。

-你们不会被宽恕的。

-你们异教徒将会被绑在木桩上处以死刑。

-温迪嬷嬷，我不会乞求你的原谅因为我知道你不会原谅我的。但我和娜特并非女巫，我们是修女。我们确实犯了色戒，但是这不足以判我们死刑。

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 取这个名字——escape其实是想写两个：寡姐从杀手组织逃出来，惊队从她其实并不信奉的宗教中逃出来，原本还想写点她们离开修道院解决找到寡姐的人的事，后来觉得没必要就算了。  
> Mother Wendy是电影中玛·威尔的化名的名。


End file.
